


Утро после

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Ребенок заставил их сделать это. Ага.
Relationships: Oga Tatsumi/Toujou Hidetora
Kudos: 7





	Утро после

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635005) by kasugai gummie. 



> Бета: x_Gella_x

Насколько Ога себя помнил, он просыпался от боли всего три раза за всю свою жизнь.

Первый раз произошёл, когда ему было одиннадцать. Он был молод. Он был неопытен. И после целого дня избиения в сопли каких-то малолетних скинхедов, можно ли действительно винить его в том, что он забыл делать перерывы между противниками?

Второй раз случился, когда ему было пятнадцать. Он совершил такую же ошибку, проявив чуть больше энтузиазма, чем было нужно на экскурсии в Синдзюку. Ну и что, если он отошёл от остальной части своего класса и забрёл в переулок, чтобы дать в морду какому-то пьяному служащему? Откуда он мог знать, что у старого деда были друзья, которым тоже захотелось получить ногой в лицо?

Сегодня был третий раз.

Было тихое утро, свет просачивается в щель между шторами, приглушенные трели птиц урывками доносятся из-за стены. Это было такое утро, которое Ога обычно проспал бы, если бы не тихий предупреждающий голос в затылке, который подозрительно напоминал инстинкт самосохранения.

Несколько резких морганий прогнали сон. Что-то не то, но что? Ога раздражённо обвёл взглядом всё, что было в его поле зрения.

Play Station стоял не там, где должен был быть. Окно было не на той стороне комнаты. На столе лежали книги.

Ога сел.

Что-то было не так со всей его задницей. Ощущения напоминали тот раз, когда Хильда взяла зонтик и сунула его ему в зад в приступе раздражения. (Чёртова демонесса вырубила его на целый грёбаный час.)

Это было тихое утро, что вероятно и объясняет, почему ошеломленное «Моя задница болит» и «Какого хрена я делаю в комнате Фуруичи?» прозвучали так громко в сгустившейся тишине.

«А это что?»

Ога замер. Посмотрел вниз. И смотрел долго и упорно. Малыш Вельзи продолжал спать, вклиниваясь между своим приёмным родителем и... И!

Слева от него сел Тоджо, с мукой на лице держась за голову.

— Что, чёрт возьми, произошло прошлой ночью? — спросил он, не замечая как одеяло, накрывавшее их, спустилось вниз, открывая их торсы.

Их обнажённые торсы.  
От талии к голым бёдрам складками спускалась немного обугленная ткань.

Ога отрешённо вслушался в жуткий звук, который мог быть только трагической гибелью его мужской невинности.

Ну, не то чтобы он что-то имел против Тоджо. Ему казалось, что парень ему более чем нравится. Чувак был более чем достойный: наносил хорошие удары, всегда был готов бросить всё, когда он хотел устроить спарринг, никогда не перечил, если малыш Вельзи прерывал их схватки.

Но Ога считал себя простым человеком с простыми потребностями. Есть, драться, спать, драться, драться, драться, драться — простой уклад вещей, повторяющийся каждый день. Всё выходившее за эти рамки казалось слишком сложным для его мозга и проснуться с тревожным свидетельством того, что его мужественность, возможно, была скомпрометирована определённо можно считать как раз «выходящим за рамки».

«О, чёрт, нет».

— Что... Ога?

«О чёрт, нет», — Ога готов был броситься куда глаза глядят, если бы не было стены на пути.

Он вспомнил, что ему вчера было скучно, и он решил прогуляться с малышом Вельзи. Они направились к Тоджо, который работал в одном из продуктовых ларьков, и Ога потребовал ещё одну схватку. Так или иначе, Ога был уверен, что пиво тоже повлияло, но это неважно, потому что малыш Вельзи был более возбуждённым, чем обычно, и что бы ни случилось, это произошло после того, как электрический вкус заклятия Зевула затопил его язык и он отключился.

Тем не менее. Тем не менее.

— Этого никогда не было.

— Этого?! Чёёё... Оооо. Оооо. — Понимание, наконец-то, мелькнуло в глазах Тоджо. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем он мрачно кивнул.

— Мы не расскажем об этом. Никогда.

— Точно, — согласился Тоджо.

— О, ты, наверное, шутишь, — раздался третий голос из шкафа.

— Что за хрень, — сдавленно пробормотал Ога.

Натянув свои боксеры и стараясь как можно меньше наклоняться, он скатился с кровати и распахнул дверь шкафа. Там он увидел жутко невыспавшегося Фуруичи, ютившегося на полу. Его налитые кровью глаза осуждающе смотрели из тени.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, не так ли? Да? — повторил Фуруичи. — Даже десятилетия сладкой, сладкой любовной терапии на большой груди Хильды не смогут вылечить меня от моих травм. Боже, неужели вы, ребята, не видите отвратительные рубцы, которые вы нанесли моей душе? А теперь вы хотите сказать, что ничего не произошло!

Ога и Тоджо обменялись смущёнными взглядами.

— Я имею в виду не только то, что у вас уже вошло в привычку крушить мою комнату по своему желанию, но и то, что теперь вы также использовали её, чтобы отпраздновать свою большую мужскую любовь. Я едва успел освободить постель, вы это знаете? Боже, а ведь Хильда не раз предупреждала меня, что это может произойти.

Ога моргнул:  
—Что может произойти?

Фуруичи проигнорировал его.  
— Думаю, я одобряю твой выбор Тоджо-сана. И это действительно приобретает определённый извращённый смысл теперь, когда я думаю об этом. Вы, ребята, на самом деле не только дерётесь, не так ли? Как твой лучший друг, я вас благословляю, но серьёзно, чуваки, вы что, всегда должны использовать мою комнату?!

— Фуруичи.

— Аааа, Хильда сказала, что мы приближаемся ко дню рождения малыша Вельзи и что «юный господин растёт и будет изучать всё, что он захочет, через своего приёмного родителя», но она никогда не говорила ничего о том, чтобы вы использовали мою кровать.

— Фуруичи-кун.

Фуруичи замер на полуслове.

Ога оскалился.

— Эээ, — Фуруичи попытался отступить так быстро, как только мог. — О, да, думаю, это было несколько травмирующе и для вас тоже, да? Ха-ха. Эм... Если это заставит вас чувствовать себя лучше, вы, ребята, не больше пары раз вставили до того, как магия малыша Вельзи перестала действовать и вы потеряли сознание. Поверьте мне, я знаю, потому что я был ПРЯМО ЗДЕСЬ.

— Фуруичи, — произнёс Ога и одарил его своей лучшей улыбкой, которая сопровождалась ударом кулака гораздо чаще, чем многим хотелось бы. — Стисни зубы.

Фуруичи выполз из шкафа, аккуратно опираясь на стены и прихрамывая.

Когда Ога повернулся к Тоджо, тот просто поднял руки, как будто сдавался.

— Да. Ничего не было.

OMAKE:

Ога практически дошёл до Академии, когда внезапно остановился недалеко от её ворот. Его состояние нельзя было назвать нормальным — ведь каждый шаг был слабым напоминанием о прошлой ночи.

Мики узнает. Боже, этот маленький ублюдок с его отвратительными гей-флюидами, гей-радаром, гей-всем-на-свете будет знать обо всём до окончания дня.

— Дя! — согласился малыш Вельзи с того места, где сидел.

И, развернувшись, Ога пошёл домой.


End file.
